Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.50\times 10^{0})\times (2.00\times 10^{-5})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.50\times 2.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{-5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 3.0 \times 10^{0\,+\,-5}$ $= 3.0 \times 10^{-5}$